Demon's Attack
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is a Little TOS story that might be my TOS 3 story. Colloyd Sheelos Gesea RaineOC JackXLuna SheelaXDan EmilXMarta TenebraeXAqua AliceXDecus
1. Summary:  What Happened

_**David The Writer: I am now starting Demon's Attack with a Prologue. I need to make this summary so be happy. You will see more about it later. **_

_**Lloyd: Finally this starts. My question is: Why starting with a Prologue? **_

_**Colette: Easy, Lloyd. This Prologue is the real summary that wouldn't fit on the Summary panel. **_

_**Lloyd: Yeah, that makes sense now. **_

_**David the Writer: Is anyone else listening in? **_

_**Genis&Zelos: Oh man, we are caught. **_

_**Presea: We shouldn't have listened in anyway. **_

_**Sheena: I agree with Presea on this one. **_

_**David The Writer: It's alright. Just the people from the Ginnungagap and Kratos got to come out as well. **_

_**Zelos: You guys better come out. **_

_**Tenebrae: Oh, I didn't want to listen in up close. **_

_**Aqua: I didn't either. **_

_**Ratatosk: I told you it was a bad idea to come. **_

_**Richter: Yeah, I couldn't agree more. **_

_**Kratos: They are very right, Everyone. **_

_**David the Writer: Wow this is a lot of people in the intros. Well this should get intresting through. Wait, Kratos, you weren't suppose to come until later. **_

_**Kratos: Hey I like to be early or Fashionably late. **_

_**David the Writer: Okay, Well, others should be coming as well. For now, Ratatosk do the disclaimer for the Summary. **_

_**Ratatosk: All tales of Symphonia things (C) Namco Tales. Archimounts (C) tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction. **_

_**David the Writer: Thanks, Ratatosk. Background song is Break me down by Red. Now on with the Prologue. **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Summary: What Happened? <strong>_

After 9 months, things seemed to be alright at the Ginnungagap. Aqua had, for some reason, been paying less attention to Richter and more to Tenebrae. She tries with her might, just to get to know him. The thing is his duties to Ratatosk don't allow him to. She was locked up for betraying Ratatosk and Tenebrae had to be her guard. Tenebrae would get to know her as long as she was locked up but her irresistible moves on him were starting to take toll. At the tenth month's start (this day), Ratatosk saw what Aqua really wanted by reading the Centurion of water's mind. She had put herself on the Path of Renewal when she betrayed Ratatosk. He had to make up for making her feel that she needed to do. It was the least he could do for both her and Richter.

Ratatosk says "Tenebrae, Come here. Richter. make sure to a eye on Aqua for a sec."

Tenebrae walked over to his lord, Ratatosk, and says "What do you need, my lord?"

Ratatosk, in a demanding voice, says "Tenebrae, I want you to try to get to know Aqua. She doesn't deserve the silent treatment. She really wants to get to know you so let her."

Aqua, surprised by what Ratatosk said, thinks "Ratatosk must have read my mind."

Tenebrae says "Since you commanded it my lord, I shall do it. I am your loyal servant."

A text box says "Tenebrae earned the title of 'Ratatosk's Loyal servant' and is automatically equipped with it."

Tenebrae walked back over to Aqua and put his hand of a tail on her lap.

Aqua says "You know, I have always been fascinated by your tail, Tenebrae."

Tenebrae chuckled his signature laugh and says "Well, I guess that is something that you do like about me. I always wondered why you can stand putting up with some of the other centurions, including me."

Aqua giggles and whispers to Tenebrae "Well, that is because I have to understand what they go through, especially you."

Tenebrae whispers to her "Well you know my spiteful nature is something you hate."

Aqua whispers to him "Not as much as Richter's non-comedic nature. Since I found out he is so hard to make laugh, I been liking him less and less. I now only like him as a friend. I just want someone who can laugh every once in a while."

Tenebrae whispers to her "Then you wouldn't like Solum. He doesn't know when to make a joke or when something is sarcasm."

Ratatosk looks at whipering and talking the way they are and it sort of reminds him of Emil's and Marta's secret conversation method. Tenebrae gets closer to Aqua as the days go on until Aqua finally figured out what she really felt for Tenebrae.

Tenebrae says "So Aqua if you get unlocked from this cage today, what would you do?"

Aqua thinks it over and says "I would help out Lord Ratatosk to combat the demons on our side of the Ginnungagap."

Tenebrae smiled and so did Ratatosk. Ratatosk's smile is rare to see. Ratatosk told Tenebrae to release Aqua from her cage. Aqua is surprised by Ratatosk's Orders.

Tenebrae says "I would like to know if I can still talk with Aqua if I want."

Ratatosk nodded his head to that question. With that answered, Aqua is released from Her cage. Then a sudden smash on the opposite side of the Ginnungagap is heard. The Ginnungagap is being attacked by the Demons.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong><em>David the Writer: And so it begins. <em>**

**_Go Back_**


	2. Chapter 1:  The Arrival Of The Demons

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Demons

The Ginnungagap under seige by the demons is, in a few seconds, finally destroyed but the big expolosion from it's destruction blasted the residents inside the area away the door. Tenebrae, Aqua, Richter, and Ratatosk looked at the door to see a giant 4 armed 4 legged demon with all 4 hands having swords in them.

Ratatosk yells "Who are you, Demon?"

The Demon yells "I am the Demon King known as Archimounts! I shall send you all out of this area and We demons shall take this area as our home base!"

The demon king striked the residents and did what he said he would do in one frail swoop. All of the Area's residents are knocked out of the Ginnungagap Dungeon into the world. The Other Worldly gate opens up to reveal them scatter across the world. At this point, the Demons have come out of their world and have started to attack the people of Slyvarant and the People of Te'thealla. Ratatosk decides to go seek help from Emil and Marta. He enters Emil's Mind to see Marta is connected to his mind and so they both see Ratatosk. The two heroes of Slyvarant are surprised to see the Monster Kind Spirit.

Emil says "Ratatosk! What's going on?"

Ratatosk says "It's good to see you too, Emil."

Emil says "It's good to see you too, but..."

Ratatosk says "The reason we are linked in this way is because the door is opened once again."

Marta says "What do you mean? How could the door open up?"

Ratatosk says "The Demon King known as Archimounts charged at the door and smashed it open. His power is greater than that of other demons because he can control all the artes in the entire world."

Marta and Emil say "If you come here to ask for our help to stop him and his army, we will help you out."

Ratatosk says "I am glad to have this friendship with you two."

Richter lands in front of the town of Sybak and Aqua & Tenebrae land in front of Altamira. Regal runs out of his office building when he hears the crash in front of his town. He sees Aqua and Tenebrae.

Regal says "Aqua? Tenebrae? What are you two doing here?"

Tenebrae says "The Demon King named Archimounts smashed the gate from the demons' side, destroying it. He plans on conquering this world."

Lloyd was outside the town of Iselia fighting monsters and he finds a mana residue settling on a tree. He picked it up and got out his wooden blades. He rubs the mana residue onto his wooden blade, igniting the blades into some flame attributed Blades.

Lloyd runs to Raine and says "Hey Raine, look at this."

Raine says "Amazing, you ignited the wooden blades with some sort of mana fire."

Lloyd says "It was thanks to some kind of Mana Residue."

Emil walks up and says "Well it seems mana has re-entered this world."

Lloyd says "Emil, how do you know that?"

Ratatosk Emil activates and says "The Demon King named Archimounts has smashed the gate and now mana must be used to combat the demons."

Raine says "Ratatosk?"

Ratatosk Emil says "Correct."

Lloyd says "I'll go get Colette. Raine, is Genis in Iselia?"

Raine says "No, he's in Ozette."

Lloyd says "Is he visiting Presea?"

Raine says "Yes he is."

Marta walks up and says "I'll go get Presea and Genis."

Meanwhile in Ozette, Genis and Presea are playing a game together. Suddenly Marta walks up to them.

Marta says "The demons on the other side of the Ginnungagap have smash that gate. The Demon King Archimounts plans on conquering this world."

Genis says "You know this because?"

Presea says "I think Ratatosk has rejoined with Emil Castagnier."

Marta says "Yes he did also Tenebrae and Aqua appeared at Altamira and Richter appeared at Sybak."

Genis says "That means the Demons have returned..."

Suddenly an angel appears in front of them.

The Angel says "Not just the demons but Angels as well."

Genis says "Who do you Angels support?"

The Angel says "We haven't picked a side yet."

The Angel then flies out of the area. Meanwhile at Meltioko, Zelos looks out the window to see the Angels and Demons in the world.

Zelos thinks "Guess it's my turn to be the chosen to save the world."

An Angel approaches him and says "Why would you think that. Zelos?"

Zelos says "So you can read thoughts, eh? Well I think that because Colette and Ratatosk have already saved this world."

The angel says "You never know if the world will need all the angels to save the world."

Zelos says "True."

The Angel then leaves.

TBC...


End file.
